101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby the Pup
Name: Toby Skitch Nickname: Tobe (Close Friends) Alignment: Neutral (Doesn't normally take sides) Species: Dog (breed is unknown) Height: 2'4'' (on all fours) Weight: 20 lbs IQ: 180 Age: 5 (He ages like normal furries) Birth date: Early Fall Star Sign: Scorpia Family: Salina-Mother ?-Father Occupatiom: Child Prodigy Residence: Traveling Weaponry: His mind Sexuality: Too young to be sure Likes: Most things dogs like, fire hydrants, various meats and digging holes. Dislikes: Those that mistake him for a girl, most cats, leashes, fleas, being stepped on Love life: Single Appearance: He has grey fur with and has long dark ears and long black hair, because of his long hair people often mistake him for a female. He has white tuffs of fur on his chest and underside. His eyes are a bright green. He wears nothing but a collar which was given to him by his late owner, inscribed on the collar is the word "Hope". He is below average canine side (he was the "runt' of his litter). He is a quadrapeduped and walks on all fours. Personality: He is navive and reserved and is somewhat of a coward. He is very quiet and shy around others he really doesn't say much unless it's important. He has very low self esteem and would rather plan battles than fight them not because he is smart but because he has a low pain tolerance and can be hurt very easily. He is a child prodigy with a knack for learning and has a vast knowledge of the world and historic events. He is extremely loyal to those he trusts, although because of his cowardice he won't fight even if his friends are in danger. Physical weak he is extremely sensitive about being touched/held/picked up by others and is somewhat of a coward. Toby sees almost anybody as a role model and is very easy to persuade. He also hates being referred to as a "pet" or an item that belongs to someone. Despite his anthropomorphic intelligence, Toby share certain traits and shortcomings dogs have. For example, he cleans himself with his tongue and scratches at fleas with his hind legs he also sniffs about and whines when feeling lonely. Although he prefers not to speak unless spoken to he tends to express himself more with facial expressions and tail wags when he is happy or pleased. If you see him often times he is either reading or studying various objects. Childhood: As a puppy, Toby and his 8 siblings were all orphaned when their mother died giving birth, afterwards they were all put into a dog shelter. He was the "runt" of the litter and was oftened looked over for his older and much stronger siblings. Toby was tramuatized when his siblings were all taken away from him and subsequently developed a strong fear toward humans. Shortly after Toby was taken in by a family of humans, he slowly conquered his fear as he became attached to the family's terminally ill daughter. When she passed away he was so distraught he became depressed and and lost his will to live. Afterward hebroke away from society and became a stray. Strengths: Toby has heightened senses. Toby also has an excellent sense of hearing being able to hear people's discussions from distances. He has a excellent sense of smell as well which allows him to search for things and people. Because of his relatively small stature, Toby can often go places others can't. He has very high running speed and pretty good endurance. He is also a skilled physican although ironically he is squeamish and can't stand the sight of blood. Weaknesses: Toby also succumbs to his "dog" instincts very often. He can often be distracted with squeaky toys and bones. He also obeys commands when told to do so. Because of his good hearing, loud noises hurt his extremely sensitive ears much like dog whistles. He is also very small this leads to him being easily injured and knocked out. He also lacks opposable thumbs so he can't do what other anthropomorphic furries can (opening doors, picking up things etc). He is also a huge coward and will back down from fights often even if his friends are in danger. Abilities: Soul Drive He also has overwhelming telepathic and telekinetic powers, although he doesn't know how to use them properly. Toby can employ telekinesis to lift relatively large objects such as people and objects off the ground and lift them into the air from far away, and he can throw them violently about the air and launch them away if he felt it necessary. Puerile Aegis He can summon a barrier of psychic power to protect his body like a magical sheild. The sheild however cannot take that many hits and dissappears once it is either broken or if he loses focus. Desperate Latch When Toby is forced into a battle and has no option left for attacking he pulls a last desperation attack in which he latches onto the neck of his opponent, sinking his tiny fangs into their flesh and locking on. He does this to try to cut off blood flow to the opponents head causing them to pass out (if not from the pain alone). This attack is very risky however because he is so light and small he can easily be thrown off or crushed if the opponent falls. Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs